Ayuda
by Kumai-chan
Summary: [¿GerArg?] Después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Ludwig estaba devastado. Sólo quedaba una pequeña esperanza que aquél argentino le dio con su pequeña ayuda [T por lenguaje]


**Bueno, estaba leyendo sobre el papel de Argentina en la segunda guerra mundial... y según el libro parece ser que había enviado armas para Alemania y lo había ayudado después de la guerra, así que esto surgió.**

**No me sacrifiquen, es corto, pero creo que está lindo~**

**Ya, sin más, a empezar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Parte Única<strong>

**Ayuda**

No podía creer lo devastado que se encontraba.

La segunda guerra mundial había llegado a su fin y los resultados habían sido tan catastróficos en él que ni siquiera su orgullo le permitía ver a su mejor amigo Italia. Su orgullo ahora destruido.

Aunque todo pareció cambiar, porque entre todas aquellas personas y naciones que se alegraban y aprovechaban de su derrota, una carta llegó.

Su destinatario le asombró completamente, pues aquél chiquillo pocas veces hablaba con él y ahora le proponía algo muy importante.

_Su ayuda._

—Es la primera vez que te veo así, Alemania

—Pero no es la única vez que ya haya pasado esto

—De todas maneras, la primera en que recibís ayuda, ¿Me equivoco?

El rubio y el castaño cruzaron sus miradas algo cansados. Alemania no lo había hecho bien en la Segunda Gran Guerra y Argentina se encontraba exhausto por las múltiples peleas internas de su país.

—¿Pero por qué decidiste ayudarme?

—Porque nadie más lo hacía. Además ya sabés aquél refrán: el enemigo de tu enemigo es tu amigo

—Te has elegido un enemigo difícil, Argentina

—Yo nunca lo pedí, el pelotudo solamente llegó a cagarme la existencia desde que era colonia española

Si algo sabía Alemania, era que el británico y el argentino siempre iban a llevarse mal. Además, Arthur debía sentirse resentido porque todas las veces que había enfrentado a Martín había sido derrotado, incluso cuando en una recibió ayuda de Francis.

—Perdón por no ofrecerte mucho, pero después de la guerra que tuve con Paraguay y demás mi economía no ha hecho más que ir en descenso, aunque en estos últimos años aumentó bastante

El rubio asintió en comprensión, no tenía derecho a decir nada porque el perder la guerra le traería una buena crisis también.

Crisis... Eso no podía ser bueno para su gente. ¿Qué podría hacer? Mucha gente se iría del país para buscar buenas oportunidades de trabajo y un lugar en el que sea fácil vivir.

Aunque la solución se encontraba frente a él todo el tiempo.

—Oye Argentina...

—¿Qué pasa?

Dudó unos momentos, pero estaba seguro que todo iba a ser por el bien de su gente.

—Che... ¿Me vas a responder?

—Oh sí, lo siento. Quería proponerte algo, ya sabes, si es que no es mucho pedir

—¿El qué?

—No sé muy bien lo que me pueda ocurrir de ahora en adelante, pero estoy muy seguro que mucha gente se irá del país en busca de mejor vida de la que pasarán

El castaño ya se imaginaba lo que estaría por proponerle.

—Quería preguntar si podría hacer tu casa como un lugar opcional para trasladarse, ya que tu economía ha mejorado

Martín no se sorprendió, sino que le sonrió a su amigo europeo y le tendió una mano, con sus ojos azules brillando en algo de picardía.

—No hay problema, solamente una condición

Eso descolocó algo a Alemania.

—¿Cuál es?

—Haceme un país europeo

—... _Nein_

—Bueno, no perdía nada con intentarlo

El rubio estrechó la mano de su camarada y se dedicaron una sonrisa. Ludwig se sentía mucho mejor y pensaba que en su casa las cosas estarían mejorando gracias a la ayuda de Argentina.

—Muchas gracias por todo Argentina

—Che, ahora somos amigos, podés decirme Tincho

—... Entonces llámame Ludwig

El castaño se rió y ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la casa. Alemania estaba listo para irse.

—Si necesitás algo avisame, Lud

—_Ja_, gracias por la ayuda

Ambos se despidieron y el alemán había comenzado a caminar al puerto para volver a su país. Giró su vista de vuelta a la casa y Argentina seguía allí despidiéndolo, pero algo había cambiado en él.

—Ahora es rubio... Viéndolo de una forma, es un avance para que se vuelva europeo

Hizo una broma para sí mismo y reanudó su camino, estando siempre agradecido por la ayuda de Argentina aquél día.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nein: <strong>_**Nope**

_**Ja: **_**Sí****  
><strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado uwu que los golpes no sean duros plz**

_**Se despide Kumai-chan**_


End file.
